otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Hijiri Sakuma
One of the most distinguished spirit agents in the country. Appearance Hijiri is a young man with medium-length, spiky blue-shaded hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. His attire includes a dark indigo uniform over a light brown collared shirt. His uniform's jacket has red lining with bronze buttons that are colored to match the uniform. The left shoulder of the jacket also has an epaulette with a rope attached. The right shoulder has a shoulder ornament modeled after a charm. His collared shirt has dark brown lining and buttons. The design of the collar looks like one from the Victorian Era. Personality Hijiri has a cold and stern personality. He never thinks about the emotions and feelings of the spirits that he hunts to cleanse. Hijiri is arrogant as a result of his upbringing and prodigious talent. He usually fights brutes entirely on his own with Echo at his side. Hijiri also believes that all agents from the Bureau of Divination are weaklings and, through the Ministry of Defense, often pressures Mikado Tsuchimikado to disband the Bureau. Later on, the player learns that: Hijiri is capable of recognizing when he commits a wrongdoing, albeit based on his own beliefs, and he will not try to excuse what he did. Hijiri also values the lives of other spirit agents to a degree. After being cleansed of evil energy, he was stunned that he tried to kill spirit agents, referring to them (in particular, Sola's master) as "my fellow spirit agents" in English despite his animosity towards them. Story According to "Galaxy Express and the Mysterious Signal", Hijiri was trained to be a spirit agent since he was very young, and he had a more naive and enthusiastic outlook on his duties back then. He was mentored by an older woman in the duties of a spirit agent and had Echo, Ninetails Fox, and Minamoto no Yoshitsune as his daemons. When his mentor tried teaching him that not all brutes need to be cleansed and that they can turn over a new leaf, he gave mercy to a surrendering brute. Unfortunately, that brute lied and attempted to attack Hijiri, but his mentor shielded him and took a fatal wound in the process. From then on, he vowed to cleanse the entire world of brutes and believed that none of them should be granted mercy at all. He continued on various undisclosed missions without any opposition until he met and Sola while attempting to cleanse Tokarev Pistol, who were both against the apathetic approach Hijiri was attempting. The two pairs raced to her to prove their point to the other, only for Hijiri to lose. Hijiri met and Sola again when both groups had to investigate brute attacks led by Commodore Perry. While at first they argued as they did previously, Echo convinced Hijiri to give the two a chance, so he did. The four eventually managed to complete the mission in the way and Sola wanted, and nearly received commendation from the more experienced duo, only for a driver to get injured in an accident where Hijiri saw it as proving his point and left. Category:Illustrator: Hihara You Category:Characters